


Performance Review

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Grinding, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he said with a smirk. “It’s a shame you’re a slacker.”





	Performance Review

It was a slow night.

Well, every night was at Untouchable. Not that it was a bad thing - dull work gave rise to interesting conversations, especially with her boss, Munehisa Iwai, even if she had to do most of the talking.

Tonight had been different, though. In between wiping dust, constructing guns, and fetching lollipops from the corner store - but only the cherry ones - she had noticed he was acting different. Strange. Weird. 

Now, that’s not to say Iwai wasn’t always a _little_ odd. But the looks he was giving her, the way his words dripped with subtle arousal, how close he got when he was giving instructions - that was way different from usual.

She didn’t mind, though.

Their relationship was complicated, to say the least. He called her “kid,” and he treated her like she was any other worker, except for the little kisses they shared when she left early, or that one time they made out in the backroom and she almost cracked a 300,000 yen toy gun. 

There was something about him - something alluring, smoky, deadly - that kept her coming time and time again. She didn’t need the money, although he was generous with the paychecks.

“If you need more to live on, let me know,” he said with a smirk as they closed up one night. “I don’t need you starvin’.” 

“I’m good,” she whispered, a smile playing at her lips. She was a fully grown adult, after all - she could always get another job that paid better. But... “I just want to be with you.”

Eventually, she was on her way out the door, shop closed and a date with her vibrator already set in her mind. Disappointing, sure, but thinking that they would do something so dirty near his precious guns was probably too much anyways. She pushed the door open, and -

“Wait.”

His voice was husky, calling her back into the shop quickly. She whipped around, trying to keep her giant smile from ruining the mood.

“Yes?” she squeaked, closing the door behind her. 

“Come here,” he commanded. 

“Okay.” She found her way to the backroom, where he was waiting, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. 

“What’s your deal?” he breathed. He looked directly into her eyes, fire brewing under their grey clouds. 

“Huh?”

“You’ve been slacking,” he said sharply. “Don’t try to deny it.”

Well, okay, maybe a little. But why was he so harsh? He was a rough character, that was obvious, but never this… angry. At least not at her.

“Well, I…” Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. “I’m sorry,” she managed eventually.

“Sorry?” He took a step closer to her, his breath sinking into her head as she struggled to keep calm. He smelled like cherry mixed with smoke - an acquired taste, one that she lost herself in. His body brooded over hers, cornering her, like a cat trapping a mouse. Checkmate. “Sorry doesn’t fix it.”

“O-oh,” she mumbled, her gaze glued to the floor. “I…”

“You damn brat,” he snarled. His hand balled into a fist, grabbing the wall with a thud. He had her pinned. Trapped.

“I’m not…” She tried to speak, but her voice raked against her throat, a thorned rose, choking her, choking her --

Wait.

His other hand. It was around her neck.

His face was practically touching hers when he spoke. “This good, kid?”

“Yes,” she managed to say. “Yes, yes, yes--” 

Her air left her in a moan, his grip tightening around her and her throat. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he said with a smirk. “It’s a shame you’re a slacker.”

“I’m not,” she gasped, her breaths labored. “I’m not a slacker.”

“Then prove it.”

And with that, his body pressed against hers, his hard cock grinding against her core. His hand released her, a gasp bursting from her - cut off by a harsh kiss, his breath flowing into her lungs. She sank into it, a strange comfort rising from his contact. This was different from their previous escapades. He was closer, hotter, stronger than before, his presence intoxicating her. 

With his released hand, Iwai grabbed her ass, their hips grinding together in a heated dance. He groaned, arching his head back in pleasure.

“Damn, kid,” he said, his hands travelling up her curves and ending at her chest. 

“Iwai-san,” she moaned. 

His head came in closer to hers, his breath tickling the hairs on her neck. Her tender skin was soft, gentle, completely unfit for his rough lips; yet still, he proceeded to sink his teeth into her, cotton against silk, pain and pleasure.

“Ah,” she whimpered, eyes scrunching shut at the sudden discomfort. “Why did you…”

“I needed to teach you a lesson,” he whispered into her ear. His lips traveled down, leaving gentle kisses along the length of her neck. It was hard for her to believe the man had been a bachelor for any significant amount of time.

“You’re so mean,” she said softly, gasping as his hips quickly withdrew from hers, leaving her wanting, waiting.

“I can be a lot worse,” he stated plainly. He unpinned her, ending their contact harshly. 

“No,” she whispered. The lack of his touch sent chills down her spine. 

“Beg.” 

It was a simple command, like any other she had obeyed from him - but still, her eyes widened and her throat dried; he was going crazy, wasn’t he? Did he really expect her to do that?

“Please, touch me,” she said quickly. A moment without him made her ache like week without rest, a month without rain - her body was shaking, pleading, “Please, please, pl--”

Iwai flipped her, pinning her chest to the wall with his entire body. He was hot against her back, his frame enveloping her completely. Slowly, his hips began to move against her ass in a grind. A moan left her, ragged and breathless.

In that space, that tiny backroom filled with model guns and illegal goods, she was his.

“You need me this bad, kid?” The words curled with the smirk she knew he had on his face. Taunting her. “Gettin’ all worked up over a--”

“Fuck me,” she gasped. 

He froze. A sudden bark of laughter erupted from him. “You tryna boss your boss now? Always knew you were a brat, but I didn't think you'd be so spoiled. I oughta write you up for an outburst like that.” She felt his hot breath against the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “But… you’re lucky you caught me in a good mood, kid.”

Gripping her by the shoulders, Iwai turned her back harshly to face him. He raked over her with his eyes, pupils glinting in the low light. “Take it off,” his voice rumbled as he pointed to his belt.

She reached for the buckle, fumbling, fingers tangling in themselves until she managed to unhook it. Her hands brushed against his erection as she wrestled with his pant button. It twitched against her, only making her movements clumsier - why wouldn't this _damned thing_ \- finally, _finally_ she unbuttoned him.

Yanking the zipper down, his bulge was released - a sizable length, definitely nothing to scoff at. Her toys at home were probably a full two inches shorter than him. He was proving to be a challenge - in more ways than one. 

“Put it on,” he commanded, his voice stern as he plucked a condom from his back pocket and threw it at her. She did so; pulling the wrapping off delicately, rolling the clear material over his cock with a satisfied smile. 

Before she could react, her chest was to the wall again, her pants pulled down roughly. In one motion, he was inside her; her slick wetness allowed easy entry as her liquids dripped down her legs. He filled her - satisfied her. 

By this point, she was a mess.

And he was loving it.

“Iwai,” she moaned, tightening around his length. “I need you.”

“What was that?” he said, pulling out of her quickly. “That any way to talk to your boss?” he growled.

“I--”

He dragged his cock out and around her ass, drawing small circles around her entrance. “They teach you any manners, kid?” He tsked and shook his head. “Now I need to punish you again.” Sighing, he teased at her clit with his fingers. A taste of what he could do, a nibble that only reminded her of how famished she was.

“No,” she gasped, her hunger leaking into her voice as she grinded into his slender fingers. She needed this. She needed him to completely, totally, and utterly ruin her. She needed it was the air she breathed, like he filled her lungs as well as her core. She needed release. “Please, _Iwai,_ I need--”

She felt his free hand snake around her throat again, choking the air out of her with a resounding, silencing, deafening gasp. She couldn’t speak - he was undoing her, his expert fingers tempting her with every motion.

“What was that?” He leaned in closer, growling into her ear. 

“Iwai-san,” she corrected. 

She was on her edge. She was ready - no, _needing,_ needing to cum, _needing him_ \- 

And then he removed his fingers, denying her. 

She gasped, moans filling the air between them. “What?”

He laughed before pulling his head in close, nibbling at her earlobe. “I’m going to bring you to the edge,” he whispered. “And I won’t let you cum. Over, and over, and over.” She shivered - he filled her with desire, throwing her onto the edge, just like he said. 

“Iwai-san, please,” she groaned, trying - and failing - to control herself. What had he done to her? She was a vanilla girl - at least, she wasn’t the type to beg for sex. She had standards, dignity, pride - 

“Use your words.” He chuckled at her, clearly enjoying the mess he had made of her. “What is it?”

“I need you,” she whispered. “I need you inside me.”

“I oughta leave you like this,” he chuckled. 

He pumped a single finger into her pussy, a satisfied grin spreading across his face as he hooked her. Before she could speak, he began to slowly rub her clit with his index finger, keeping the other one inside. Her body shook, ached, cried for his attention, her thoughts reduced to nothing but a pink haze. She was going to cum, right then and there, with just a single finger -

Withdrawal.

He removed his hand quickly, laughter rising in his cruel chest. “We’re not done yet,” he breathed. 

Suddenly, she felt filled, his dick finally inside her again. He chuckled at her yelps, pumping into her in jagged, irregular moves. She gasped gentle swear words as he thrust in, and out, praying to any god that would listen that he would stay afterwards. There was no way she'd be able to live without this feeling for long.

“Iwai-san! I’m going to cum!”

“Then do it.” He groaned, her name leaving his mouth in a moan. Soon, she felt a warmth fill her body unlike any she had felt before.

And she went over the edge.

Lines blurred around her, the pink haze suddenly filling her vision as she was sent straight to cloud nine. She felt her entire body release, her body came apart, undone at his touch. It was like she was a knot, untied by his delicate fingers. She felt him flip her back over and kiss her gently, a soft, kind kiss that made her heart flutter and brought butterflies to her stomach. He was somewhere far away, his kiss in the back of her mind as she rode out her high, eyes rolled back and toes curled.

By the time she came down, he had disposed of the evidence, his pants back on and hers too, panties snug against her wetness. 

“Thank you,” she gasped, blinking.

“Don’t mention it,” he laughed. “Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to archive user tome for helping me make this mess!!! i love u bro!!!


End file.
